Halloween
by x8xdanix6x
Summary: Lily shouldn't be creeping down empty corridors in the dark, but how else is she going to get to the Halloween party. ONESHOT LLP x SHM


_I wrote his ages ago as part of a competition with a picture. I have recently decided to adapt and expand it and put it on fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it._

 **Halloween**

It was Halloween, one of her most favourite holidays. Mainly because it was a holiday specifically directed at celebrating the supernatural. For sixteen year old Lily Luna Potter was part of the supernatural world. She was a witch, and therefore attended a school full of other witches and wizards her age.

She glanced down at her watch. It was almost curfew, not that that mattered tonight. There was a feast going on in the great hall downstairs; so the schools strict rules for students being in their common room by 21:00 were a little more flexible. Plus the teachers were too busy being occupied watching and partaking in the festivities, to notice a handful of students hadn't attended. Either that, or they knew what was going on and decided to let them be; as long as they didn't cause any trouble. Lily suspected it was probably the latter. She couldn't imagine anything happening in Hogwarts that Headmistress MacGonagall didn't either know or suspect. Needless to say, she didn't wish to dwell on that thought, considering she was one of those students not attending the Halloween feast.

Instead, she explored the castles darkened corridors. Her footsteps echoed off the stone walls despite her attempts of quiet. She didn't fancy running into the grumpy caretaker Mr Grimes; he was one member of staff who wouldn't be lenient if he caught her. Lily muttered a curse under her breath. The usual torches that lined the walls were dimmed and Lily carried a lantern to guide her journey. Glancing at the framed portraits that covered every wall within the castle, she noticed they too were empty; their usual occupants having left for other parts of the castle. Well the people in the paintings were entitled to celebrate too.

She truly was alone then. The thought pleased her. Eerie shadows loomed ahead of her. She supposed she could have used her wand casting a lumos spell, but had decided against it. Said wand was currently holstered to her thigh, in case she needed it. Not that she expected any trouble. For tonight she off to a late night party in the room of requirement. A party only a few students in the senior classes would attend.

As she progressed down the winding corridor, a shadowy figure formed just beyond the reach of the lamp light. Lily froze, her heart hammering in her chest. It wasn't the caretaker, she was sure of it. He would have already stormed over to her. all the while, cursing about students being out of bed, and muttering about what punishment he had in store. She suppressed a shudder. Lily couldn't let down her guard just yet. Please let it not be Slytherin students Satine Zabini or Posie Montague; she pleaded silently. She didn't fancy a run in with them tonight. Feeling the tension churn within her, she watched the shadow warily. Since whoever they were had not made a move to confront her, Lily decided it couldn't be them. She took another step forward and then another.

Slowly the figure became more pronounced. It was that of a boy. He sat alone on the low window ledge. His hair and skin was ghostly pale, stark contrast to his dark clothing that camouflaged with the darkness. Face was turned away from her as he gazed out at the night's sky. Her heart instantly quickened as she recognised him. "What are you doing sat here in the dark?" Lily snapped a little harsher than intended, but he had just surprised her.

Scorpius Malfoy's gaze snapped in her direction, his eyes squinting in the harsh glow of lantern light. His hand came up to protect his eyes from the glare. A smile toyed with his lips when he spotted her. "Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for my date to arrive so we can go to that Halloween party she's bullied me into attending." He swung he legs lazily off the ledge and turned his body towards her, a silent invitation for her to approach.

Stepping forwards, she lowered the torch and appraised his outfit. Yes, he looked dangerously attractive dressed in black, but that so was not the point. A slight frown creased her forehead. "You're supposed to be in costume."

Scorpius released a brief chuckle, the sound sent goosebumps prickling Lily's arms.  
"I am! Can't you see my horns?" he replied and pointed to two red horns poking through waves of pale hair. Lily gaze focused on accessory but her frown didn't lessen. They were the only additions he'd added to acknowledge it was a fancy dress party they were attending. "Huh!" was all Lily said. She didn't need to say more. He could see that she was mad. It was their first outing together. The least he could have done was made more of an effort with his attire.

His hands closed over hers, and there was that thrilling tingling sensation she always experienced following his touch. It chased away some of the frustration, replacing it with a more pleasant emotion. He smiled wryly and pulled her closer, setting her hand on his thigh. Curious of his next move, she lowered the lantern to the window ledge. This freed her other hand, giving her the freedom to rest it on his other thigh. She could feel his thigh muscles tense and flex under her touch. Her lips twitched into a smile. Rays of moonlight danced in his platinum hair as she gazed down at him. "You're not trying to distract me are you? She asked, amusement lacing her tone.

His silver eyes widened innocently. "I would never do such a thing!" he said in mock disbelief. He stretched to gently nuzzle the line of her jam. "How could you accuse me of such a thing?" he asked and he wound his hands around her waist causing her to step forwards on shaky legs. A light fluttering sensation filled her stomach.

"How indeed!" Happiness danced in her eyes, like rays of sunshine chasing away the night. She did so enjoy his teasing. His fingers rubbed gently against her back in soothing motions. She became hyper aware of the sound of her heart beat thumping in her chest. She doubted she would ever become immune to his presence, not that she minded. Breath caught in her throat as she inched he fingers up his thighs, brushing over the outline of his hips. He let out a ragged breath and she continued to inch he fingers over the shirt on his chest, feeling the hammering of his own heart. She didn't stop there. Her fingers continued searching upwards, teasing the sensitive skin of his neck; tangling in his chin length hair.

Scorpius watched her with a predatory gaze and she felt her mouth become dry. It was almost painful. She licked her lips to relieve some of her discomfort while he studied her reaction. Without a moment's hesitation, he meshed his lips against hers. So soft and pliable, they parted, welcoming his heat. He was gentle at first. Then his tongue thrust into her mouth, flicking, teasing, and tangling with her own. Merlin help her, she loved the taste of him. All cinnamon, chocolate and unpredictability. He was intoxicating. There was no way he should have that much power over her. His head tilted to the side as he deepened the kiss. Lily embraced his hunger, matching it with her own. She tightened her grip in his hair, leaning forward, seeking support as he legs turned to jelly.

Breathless, she allowed him to crush her body to his. Her knees scraped against the stone wall. She ignored the sharp stab of pain. Her hands slid down to his shoulders, nails digging in to his skin. His own hands gripping her hips, fisting the delicate fabric of her dress. He urged her closer still, guiding her to climb onto the window ledge with him, straddling his hips. Fire burned in her veins, the thin barrier of clothing between them adding fuel to the flames. She felt him shake, as if holding himself together. Suddenly he jerked his head back breaking the kiss.

Lily was confused at first, hating the loss of their connection. Her breath rapid gasps as her sluggish mind worked on reengaging. Her eyes widening in alarm when she remembered their surroundings. They were alone, yes, but there was no guarantee that would last. "I- I'm sorry." She stammered, climbing off him. She wasn't really sure why she was the one apologising. He was the one who'd dragged her onto his lap in the first place. She moved to add some distance between them, her cheek flushing with embarrassment.

"Don't" he blurted out, his hand darting to capture hers and keep her close. "I'm the one…don't go…just need a minute." He pleaded, just as breathless as she. He studied her closely, absorbing every detail. She peaked at him through heavy eyelids, her lips red and swollen. It was often hard for him to believe he could make her look like that. He could still taste her, all vanilla honey and sweetness. Too good for him, but he'd dared to go after her anyway. One of his better decisions this year. It took all his strength not to cup her face and mould his mouth to hers once more. Why did they have to be in the middle of a corridor? He cursed inwardly. He should have arranged to meet her in one of the abandoned classrooms. Instead he'd lurked in a seventh floor corridor chancing that she would have come this way from the Gryffindor tower. He needed to find a safe topic to discuss before he would be close to being ready to leave.

He took in the sight of her costume. She had obviously spent more than five minutes on her outfit and it showed. "So…an angel, eh?" Scorpius asked after a slight pause and licked his lips. She looked beautiful in the white and gold corset dress, accompanied with gold wings that actually fluttered.

"It's what you always call me." She stated breathlessly, as if the choice of costume was obvious. For him, it made perfect sense. Most people tended to use nicknames such as Flower, Freckles and even Red to label her. He had always used Angel. For she had that wide eyed innocence and complete faith in people making her deserving of the term. "And I still had the wings my father gave me several years back." She continued, starting to ramble. "I thought I might as well get some use out of them again." Scorpius nodded. He remembered them. She'd used to wear them religiously wherever she went, had done for an entire year after she got them. Their school mates had thought her insane. But then, she never feared to be different. "Why _do_ you call me angel?" she asked quizzically. "I've never thought myself as being angelic, especially when-" she flushed crimson. Lily didn't need to finish the sentence for Scorpius to know what she meant. _She'd never thought of herself as being angelic, especially when she was with him._

He took a deep breath realising it was confession time. He really hoped he didn't chase her off with what he had to say. "Because… in the eyes of your family, friends and the teachers here at Hogwarts, you can do no wrong. Because… you hear what people say about me and my parentage, and like your brother, you know it's false." He explained. Years ago, before his mother had died; there had been rumours that she had used a time-turner to go back to the time of the Great War. People had cruelly speculated that he was the spawn of Lord Voldemort. Only Albus Potter, his closest friend had stood by him back then. "Because… you see me for who I am and not how others think I am. Because… you are a gift I cherish and every night I thank heaven for your weakness for seeing the best in every one and everything around you, making you actually take notice of me."

She stood there stunned staring at his through wide thickly lashed eyes. After a moment she started to shake her head and he began to fear the worse. "I wouldn't say my love for you is a weakness." She said, surprising him.

He sucked in a breath. It was the first time she'd implied she loved him. "So what would you call it?" Scorpius dared to ask.

Lily lifted her head and stared into his eyes for a long moment, as if peering directly into his soul. He didn't turn away. If she wanted to peer into the depths of his soul, uncovering his most intimate secrets, she was welcome to. He would never deny her anything. Then, she leant over and kissed him briefly before pulling away. "It is a testament to my intelligence and strength of character or stubbornness, some might say." Lily replied. "I'm smart enough to know that you aren't as sullen and hostile as people like believe because they are ignorant. And I don't give a damn that people, especially my brothers, will give me a hard time once they find out we're together."

He wondered if he could die from happiness; he'd have to go to the library and see if there were any documented cases. He wasn't eager for her brothers finding out. He didn't know which one of them would take it the hardest. James who openly disliked him; thankfully he had graduated from Hogwarts last year; or Albus. Albus who was his best friend, and fiercely protective of his favourite sibling. He wasn't going to be happy that Scorpius had hidden this from him. "Al is definitely going to freak," Lily confessed as if reading his mind. "But I think I'm brave enough to deal with that. Being a Gryffindor has to have prepared me for something right?"

Scorpius laughed and sought her hand with his. Their fingers entwined and he raised their connected hands to his lips so he could kiss her knuckles. The gesture was so sweet that it caught her off guard and her breath hitched. He couldn't help but feel smug about that. "Come now; let's get this night over with so that we'll no longer have to sneak around in dark abandoned corridors." Scorpius said stood, keeping her close. Lily grumbled something about liking dark abandoned corridors, which caused him to smile. "We've hidden in the dark long enough, don't you think? It's about time we let people know we're together. Besides, If Eoin MacLaggen tries to get you to go to Hogsmeade with him again, I might punch him." He admitted reluctantly. He hated the slimy Gryffindor who was always vying for Lily's attentions. Scorpius drew her into the curve of his body. His arm draped over her shoulders anchoring he to him. It was a possessive action, but one she didn't seem mind. She nestled against him and wrapped her arm possessively around his waist.

The welcomed heat of his body enveloped Lily and she uttered a contented sigh. People wouldn't easily understand why they were together. He being a Malfoy, with all the history and vicious rumours that entailed; she being a Potter, with the pressure involved in living up to the name. If only they knew how safe being in his arms made her feel; surely they couldn't object to that. "I like the sound of people knowing that you're mine." She said. "If I have to hear Rose talk about how you used to have a _huge_ crush on her, I think I'm going to puke." She was unable to keep the jealousy from her tone.

"You can't be worried that I might still have feeling so her?" Scorpius asked in disbelief. "Because I don't. That ship sailed years ago." He added reassuringly and brushed his lips against her forehead.

Lily peaked up at him through her lashes. He was so adamant; his emotions clearly plastered all over his face. No, he truly didn't have any lingering romantic feelings towards her cousin. She had no doubts about his love for her, even if he had yet to say it. She was patient enough to wait for him. "Of course I'm not worried. But I can't deny that I'll get some pleasure out of her realising she missed her chance with you."

His resulting laughter was music to her ears. Scooping up the lantern with her free hand, she lit the way ahead of them. Then the pair headed to the party in a manner that set the precedence of things to come. Everything they did from that day on, they did together.


End file.
